En el Estacionamiento
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Arthur sale tarde del trabajo, solo quiere irse a casa pero no cuenta con cierta sorpresa que lo espera en el estacionamiento del edificio -USUK- -AU- -One-Shot- -Fail Summary- sobre el género no estoy muy segura


_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ El dia que Hetalia me pertenesca US/UK será canon…pero hasta que eso ocurra seguiré escribiendo fanfiction y Himaruya Hidekaz-sama seguirá siendo el dueño legitimo de este maravilloso mundo_

_**Advertencia**__: Exceso de dramatismo, mención de "temas para adultos" … como siempre todo muy leve, de hecho no veo ni necesaria la advertencia._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

El reloj sobré su escritorio marcó las 10:00 p.m., el hombre le dedicó una breve mirada antes de bostezar y observar por un segundo la lluvia caer a través de la ventana. _"Será mejor que me vaya a casa antes que la tormenta empeore_" pensó con cansancio. Se le había hecho tarde, ya era una costumbre y sin embargo aun tenía montañas de trabajo pendiente. Era algo de nunca acabar.

Todos sus compañeros se había retirados hacia ya horas, incluso el conserje que le había dejado encargado de cerrar el edificio, pero el seguía en su oficina, últimamente prácticamente vivía ahí. Era agotador, ¿Qué su jefe no entendía que lo único que quería era poder irse a su casa a las 7 como cualquier empleado y olvidarse del trabajo?

Recogió sus papeles obligándolos a encajar en una carpeta que introdujo en su maletín, por mas que lo quisiera no podía dejar todo abandonado. Luego se levantó de la silla, le dolía todo el cuerpo, definitivamente estar sentado el día entero en la misma posición no podía ser sano. Se puso el abrigo y finalmente abandonó el cuarto. En el pasillo todo estaba a oscuras, era algo tétrico. "_Solo faltan los truenos y relámpagos para convertirlo en una clásica película de terror americana_" pensó conteniendo una risita. No es que estuviese asustado pero el lugar no resultaba agradable en medio de una tormenta y más aun vacío y de noche. Rápidamente se aseguró que todas las puertas y ventanas estuviesen cerradas y las alarmas encendidas y tomó el ascensor directo al subterráneo, no había nada que ansiara más que abandonar ese lugar.

El estacionamiento se sentía más solitario aun, solo lotes vacíos entre las húmedas paredes de cemento y los estrechos pasillos, cada uno separado del siguiente solo por un par de gruesos pilares que fácilmente podrían ocultar a una persona. Las luces funcionaban de manera intermitente y de vez en cuando se podían escuchar ruidos extraños que obligaban al británico a recordarse que no había nadie más ahí. No era fácil asustar a Arthur, pero en esos momentos no paraba de jurarse que nunca más se quedaría hasta esas horas solo en la oficina, cosa que era tan creíble como cuando decía que nunca volvería a beber.

Sus pisadas producían eco en el lugar vacío, apresuró el paso y contuvo el aliento hasta que su auto por fin fue visible. Cuando solo le quedaban unos metros para llegar a la seguridad de su vehículo por fin se relajó. Hasta se sintió un poco tonto por haber tenido miedo de esas cosas que solo estaban en su cabeza.

Sin aviso una figura salió de las sombras y lo empujó bruscamente contra una pared, no tuvo tiempo de gritar ni de pedir ayuda (tampoco había nadie que pudiese escucharlo) por que el recién llegado le selló la boca con beso, uno pasional, lujurioso, necesitado y posesivo. Arthur no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba, la verdadera pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Por más que trataba de hablar el otro no se lo permitía, tampoco podía alejarlo, los brazos de su "atacante" lo mantenían inmovilizado contra la pared. Cuando por fin se separaron un fino hilito de saliva unía sus bocas y Arthur muy sonrojado intentaba esconder sus jadeos. No admitiría que le había gustado. Pero era difícil, ni siquiera podía sentirse molesto.

-_¡Alfred!... ¿Que diablos te ocurre? Hasta creí que podías ser…-_se sintió sonrojar, no podía decir algo así

_-¿Qué?... ¿Un violador?_ –El rubio de lentes se relamió los labios con un brillo travieso en sus ojos azules, le encantaba la cara avergonzada de su pareja- _¿Quién dice que no lo soy?-_ dirigió una de sus manos a la entrepierna del británico que se estremeció levemente- _Si debo serlo… lo seré_- añadió con una sonrisa triste.

-_Al, sabes que no esta bien… mañana tengo trabajo, lo siento, te lo compensaré el fin de semana ¿si?-_ intentó negociar, tuvo que repetirse varias veces que al menos uno de los 2 debía ser el responsable por más molesto que fuese.

-_Siempre es lo mismo_- su voz sonaba extrañamente cargada de rencor- _Estas todo el día en la oficina y cuando por fin vas a casa tienes trabajo pendiente que hacer o estas demasiado cansado, nunca tienes tiempo para mi._

-_Eso no es…-_observó los desilusionados ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente y supo que era una mentira, el americano tenia razón- _lo…_

-_No digas nuevamente que lo lamentas… has algo al respecto, si no sabré que lo nuestro no puede funcionar y simplemente me ir…-_no pudo terminar la frase, su novio se había abalanzado sobre él en un beso dejando ahora al menor contra la pared.

-_No lo digas ni de broma_- estaba serio, molesto, esta vez si le habían llegado sus palabras. Tomó un par de segundos para calmarse y continuo- _… a veces eres una nena. Sé que trabajo demasiado y también extraño pasar tiempo contigo pero no hay necesidad de dramatizarlo a este extremo. Sabes lo que siento por ti ¿En serio necesitas que te lo repita a diario y este siempre encima de ti para que lo recuerdes?_

_-No, pero no estaría mal que lo hicieras de vez en cuando_- ahora él era quien se sonrojaba, quizás había exagerado un poco.

-_Esta bien… ahora vamos a casa_- se dio vuelta en dirección al auto y le tendió la mano

_-¿Eso significa que puedo hacerte todo lo que yo quiera esta noche?- _preguntó recuperando su sonrisa habitual y entrelazando sus dedos con los de su pareja. Al mayor le pareció ver un brillo malicioso en la mirada del más alto pero aun así asintió mientras su rostro se tornaba del tono mas vivo de rojo.

No fue necesario más, Alfred simplemente arrastró a Arthur hasta el coche y se dirigió a su hogar a una velocidad que de seguro era ilegal, pero ¿Qué mas daba? Tenia razones para tener prisa.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-_

_¿Raro? ¿Random? ¿Se preguntan que me golpeo en la cabeza para que se me ocurriera esto? Yo también, es que ni siquiera sé como llegué a esto. Hace como una semana estaba en el terminal de buses de una ciudad cercana a la donde esta mi uni (los pasajes a mi casita desde la ciudad de la Uni estaban agotados así que tuve que irme desde allá) y mientras esperaba se me ocurrió ir al baño. Encontré un letrerito junto a unas escaleras que decía "baño" y apuntaba hacia abajo, así que bajé y casi me muero cuando salí al estacionamiento subterráneo, más encima no había nadie (Era raro si consideramos que era fin de semana largo y el terminal estaba llenísimo de gente) bueno, caminando por el subterráneo iba muriendo de miedo por que ya veía que salía un ladrón o algo de alguna parte y eso llegué a la idea de Alfred como un pseudo violador atacando a Arthur y cuando me subí al bus me puse a escribir como posesa toda la noche (ok, solo hasta que apagaron las luces y me jodieron la diversión) pero como llegué a lo acaban de leer no me pregunten. Le cambie varias cosas durante la semana y hoy por fin lo subo, siento que han pasado años desde la última vez que publiqué un fic… (Es culpa de la U! …últimamente ando muy inspirada pero no puedo escribir…o tal vez sea de mi inspiración que parece que solo llega cuando se acerca el certamen de mate) _

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! No olviden hacer click en el botón mágico de abajo para dejar un review!_

_Bye!_


End file.
